


Ryan Ross the Homewrecker?

by nxrthern



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Ryden, i'll prolly write a poly ship into this, is pallon even a ship?, ryden bc im sad inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxrthern/pseuds/nxrthern
Summary: After hanging out with Ryan behind Brendon's back, Dallon desides to mend their relationship back together also fixing his own on the way.





	Ryan Ross the Homewrecker?

Dallon sighed as he spun around in his chair. Brendon had a 'bright idea' of leaving to get outfits for tour when we weren't even done with the record. To top that all off, Pete had been obsessively texting him all morning and pissing him off completely.  
“Hey can you tell Pete to fu- Ryan!” Dallon said as he turned around in his chair.  
“What did he do this time?” Ryan sighed walking into the room.  
“Okay so I told him I wouldn’t date him if he was married and- and he files for divorce. Like what the fuck?” He said leaning back laughing  
“Oh! That’s.. Interesting,“ he laughed  
“Yep. I hate Brendon's gay ass” He muttered  
Ryan choked on his Starbucks. "I would say I relate, but you know. Ryden is so 2008!"  
"I like that your mind goes automatically to a ship that barley existed. Ugh" Dallon whined  
“You're just jealous that people don't ship you with your boyfriend “ Ryan laughed  
“Did you two make up?” He said ignoring Ryan's comment for multiple reasons  
“Not yet. I came to talk, but he isn’t here,”  
“I think he’s out for the day. He’ll bring food or weed by later, knowing him,“ he said  
“Honey, I’m home! Oh, hi Ryan.” Pete came in and put his arm around Dallon before he swatted it off and Pete sighed  
“Dear Peter, what are you doing here?” he said rolling his eyes  
“Recordin’ and shit. Thought I would drop in and see how writing was going” he said smiling an idiot  
Dallon sighed “I will not suck your dick, Pete,”  
Ryan then fell out of his chair and yelled "Ship!'. Pete and Dallon both shot him a look.  
Pete rolled his eyes in a graceful manner “I wouldn’t put Ryan through that, honey”  
“Honey… that’s a new one” he mumbled going back to his writing.  
“I'm back and I brought weed Ryan?” a new voice interrupted them confused  
“Brendon, long time no see” Ryan said in a snarky voice  
“Well, not since you left me for some presenter who left you once she found out you weren’t straight and stopped making money.” Brendon shot back  
“Ouch” Pete mouthed  
Brendon’s phone rang “It’s Sarah, someone who won’t leave me after five years,“  
“Oh, fuck you” Ryan said as Brendon walked out.  
Ryan walked out slightly into the hallway to eavesdrop  
Dallon turned to Pete “Brenny- bear, I found this amazing vegan smoothie recipe that I think you would just love!” he said in a high voice  
“Of course dear, can I have a side of denying my sexuality with that?” Pete said imitating Brendon's voice  
“Now, don’t go around telling other people about that. You wouldn’t want people to think you ate Cheeze Wiz out of another guys ass!” he said choking with laughter  
“I wouldn’t want people to know I still loved my ex-bandmate!”  
They laughed until they heard somebody cough obnoxiously. They looked up to see Ryan looking right at them about to cry.  
“Ry!” He ran out the door and past Brendon. It took a while before he finally caught up with the shorter boy. He put a hand on his back, but Ryan didn’t look back.  
“What the fuck” he said holding back tears  
“I’m sorry” He tried consoling him  
“Is it true? Is Brendon ‘in love’ with me?” he said louder  
“I don’t know. He acts like he definitely does.”  
“I truly through that I could come back and we could be friends. I guess friends will never be enough for him. He knows what he did last time and I don’t want to be hurt like that again, Dal”  
“At least try giving him a chance to not be a bitch? He’s grown up and changed, I swear” He said looking into Ryan's eyes  
“He has a girlfriend.” Ryan avoided his gaze  
“And, he would break up with her in a second for you”  
“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, I honestly do. But, I’m sick of being a homewrecker. Until he comes to me I’m leaving that topic alone.”  
“Can you at least talk to him?” he sighed  
“Ugh” and before he knew it he was inside right beside Brendon.  
Dallon then took Pete by the hand and yelled “Have fun!” before closing the door on them

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic on a03 so don'T HATE ME


End file.
